Flesh
by mychemicalyoutubers
Summary: L loses his virginity to Raito. PWP, lemon.
_this is the longest lemon I've ever wrote. T_T_

-Flesh-

"Trust me. . for once. ." Raito spoke against L's neck, pausing in kissing and nipping at the pale skin. His hand had attempted to slip under L's shirt, and the older man had immediately tensed, clearly uncomfortable. He was a virgin, and Raito was aware, and their relationship moved forward in a crawl. Often, he backed off when this happened. . but . .

L said nothing, but did not move away when Raito's hand pressed against the flat of his belly, brushed upwards to his hardened nipples. At that touch, L let out a breath, almost a gasp. Raito smiled, slightly- L hardly ever made noise, while Raito on the other hand was. . vocal, to say the least. Raito bit at L's neck, leaving a bruise that would doubtlessly stand out against L's skin. While he did so, he let his hand drop down to the front of L's jeans, which were bulging impressively.

L's breath caught in his throat as Raito unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, yanking them down to his thighs. His fingertips brushed the waistband of L's boxers- L's eyes were shut tightly, his arms wrapped around Raito, holding him closer, almost so close that Raito couldn't move his hands, which had dipped into L's boxers, his hand wrapping around L's weeping cock. L's hips bucked, causing a blush to burn at his ears, thankfully covered by his unruly mane of hair.

L's breathing grew erratic as Raito began to pump, smearing the precome gathering at the head as he jerked L off. He burrowed his face into Raito's neck, his hot breath causing Raito's pants to become impossibly tighter. . "R-Raito-kun-" L managed to grit out, shakily. "Raito-kun. . mmf-" Raito had enough common sense to know that was L warning him, and quickly shushed him with a kiss. He sucked on L's bottom lip greedily, pumping faster, watching L come undone before him, panting, sweat gathering on L's face.

" _Raito_ -" L moaned, to Raito's excitement, truly moaned as he came in Raito's hand. His knees nearly gave out- Raito held him up, kissing him again. "I. ." L fumbled for words- he was in ecstasy, his entire body felt amazing, but he knew Raito had not yet come. . Once he could collect his thoughts, Raito whispered, "Could we. .?" He nodded towards the bed- they hadn't gotten that far upon entering the room. Raito had immediately pinned L against the wall. In L's hazy thoughts, he found it amusing neither of them were speaking much, not even full sentences. . the rest of him torn between yes and no, because he knew exactly what Raito meant.

L nodded, once, and Raito automatically took his wrist, leading him to the bed with another small smile. He _loved_ L, he thought, as they crawled onto the bed. They were kissing again, their tongues dancing for what felt like eternity until Raito sat up, straddling L, and began to unbutton his shirt. L leaned forward, capturing Raito's lips again so that he could brush Raito's hands away and undress him himself. His shirt was shed, his belt undone, and his khakis kicked off leaving Raito in only his boxers.

Raito returned the favor for L, pulling off his white long sleeved shirt slowly, pressing kisses to his chest as he did so, then pulling off his jeans. L reached out, experimentally cupping Raito through his boxers. The response was automatic- he gasped, "Hah! Ryuuzaki, please-"

"L," he corrected in a murmur, tugging down Raito's boxers to expose his rock hard need, and wrapping his long fingers around it. He copied what he had felt Raito do, hoping it felt as good for Raito as it did for him, and judging by Raito's face, it did. Raito panted L's name like a mantra, "L, L, L. ."

Raito wanted this to last forever, but once he began to feel his orgasm's beginning, he had to force L's hand away. He sighed at the loss, but he knew he had to wait if they were to really fuck. The only problem being. . Raito leaned over the bed, digging in the bed side drawer and retrieving his prize- a small bottle of lubricant. L eyed him, his dark eyes half lidded, and mentally noted to ask him how long he had that there later. . but for now, he focused on Raito who had moved in between his legs, opening the bottle.

His eyes fluttered shut again as he felt a slick finger at his entrance, breathing in as it entered him. It was extremely uncomfortable, and L's jaw tensed at the feeling until Raito cocked his finger, brushing against his bundle of nerves, making L release a pleasure filled groan. Raito felt a smirk tug at his lips as he massaged the spot, sliding in a second finger. "Mmf- Raito-kun- hah-" His erection had returned with vengeance, and he couldn't help but grasp himself. .

"No," Raito said, firmly, moving L's hand away as he scissored his fingers. L's eyes narrowed at Raito, who in retaliation moved his fingers against his prostate again, and took the opportunity to add a third finger. L hissed, "That's- mm- enough-"

Raito didn't protest, pulling out his fingers to lubricate his aching cock. L's fingers wandered back to his own cock again, stroking as he watched Raito. Watching him was erotic, and he felt that he could come just from watching him. . until Raito moved forward, pulling L's legs over his shoulders and pressing his tip to L's entrance.

"Is this okay?" Raito was watching L, who in reply gripped Raito's hips, tugging him forward by a few centimeters in a clear 'yes.' Raito began to push in, his jaw going slack at the tightness. L was wincing at the stretching, he felt utterly full, but the pain was hard to ignore. . Once Raito was buried in L to the hilt, he dropped his head to press a quick kiss to L's lips. The movement caused Raito's head to hit L's bundle of nerves, causing L to gasp.

"Tell me- when to. . move. ." Raito was having a difficult time not just ravishing L right there, pounding him into the mattress, but he knew it had to be painful for his partner. He waited agonizingly until L jerked his head, and he began to slowly move in and out of L. As he built a steady rhythm, L breathed, "Harder," and Raito was more than happy to comply.

The headboard began to bang against the wall as Raito thrust into L, this time at a pace that was more his speed- hot, and fast, and nearly too much for L, who was panting hard, his nails digging into Raito's back and scratching. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" He moaned as Raito moved, jolting when his prostate began to be hit with each movement. "AH- Raito, there- there-" He dropped the honorific as Raito listened, making sure to keep the angle, enjoying L's moans, knotting one hand in L's hair and the other in a brusing grip on L's hip.

He began letting out his own groans as he began to feel his orgasm approaching, a mix between moans and L's name and random words just because this felt so incredible, L felt so incredible. . He moved one hand back to L's cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. L came, his voice rising to a near scream, his eyes leaking tears, and the tightness became too much for Raito. He gave a few erratic thrusts before emptying into him, crying out, _"L!"_

He pulled out slowly as he came down from his high, falling beside L so that they could catch their breath together. After a few minutes, Raito leaned over, kissing L chastely. "Was that. . okay?"

To his surprise, a tiny, weak smile appeared on L's face as he glanced up at the wall. "Yes, Raito-kun. . but I believe the headboard may have left holes in the wall. . and I'd rather not explain that to Watari."

Raito looked up as well, finding the walls fine, and realized he'd been duped. "Agh. You need to work on your pillow talk," he grimaced.

"Perhaps while I shower," L said, and gazed at Raito. "Will you be joining me?"

Raito returned his smirk, sitting up. .


End file.
